Logan Hall
Logan Kevin Hall '''(or better known by his superhero name, '''Turtle Armor)' '''is a protagonist in the SP Universe and one of the four essential members of The Smartiest Persons, along with Vincent Bush, Paolo Martinez, and Gregory II Fields. He is typically more quiet and outspoken compared to the other members of SP. However, his temper and judgement can get extremely rough at times. Logan has shown many times in the past to have an extreme dislike of fellow SP member Diego Guerra, as the two are considered rivals. He also can enter a state of power known as '''Logan Rage'. Like Greg's Kellen Rage, Logan can get extremely angry and have energy spikes in his Logan Rage mode. Despite this, he serves as a valued member to SP. He has a passion for animals and shares in Paolo's interest of prehistoric dinosaurs. His favorite animal is a turtle, which led to the creation of his own personal battle suit: The Turtle Armor. The armor is like a walking tank and can deal massive damage. Unfortunately, it is the slowest out of the SP suits. But what it lacks in speed it makes up for in durability. The Turtle Armor is capable of taking heavy fire and has even been known to survive nuclear bombs. History Background Logan grew up pretty much a normal life. He played on the school varsity basketball team and was really good at sports. Logan also had a lot of pets. His cat, fish, and lizard raised him and taught him their ways. Meeting Paolo in kindergarten and Vincent in 5th grade, the trio turned their friendship into an unstoppable force of justice. Powers As you already know Logan has the ability to grow his hair into any shape and size, he can create anything he wants with this power, But what you did not know was that he also has the power of the "AYYYYYYY!" attack along with his ally Vincent Bush. This attack consists of tricking the enemy into a temporary hypnotism then unleashing a giant pencil sharpener on the enemy, utterly destroying them. Other attacks include snaping someone's neck while yelling, "BUCKLE UP, BOY!". Platinum Knight Logan was lost in the Reverse World for 1 month with only his lizard to talk with and to keep comfort. Since gravity had been reversed in that world to it was frustrating and hard because you could barely stand its intensity. In winters it was burning hot and in summers it was freezing cold. Places that would normally be peaceful and beautiful on earth had been changed to dangerous places with debris and dead bodies everywhere. There was almost no good in the world. Logan was being chased into across the city by huge, monstrous men carrying sharpened jagged blades. He was then backed into a corner in a dark alley an was about to be smited when out of nowhere a flash of a random projectile hit the ground. A spirit then appeared and told Logan to let him lend Logan his power. Logan then absorbed the spirit and everything around him went white. The people chasing him were turned into solid platinum. The spirit then told Logan that he would stay with him because he saw the potential in him. Logan then went around helping people in reversed world for a week then finally found the portal back to the Real World. Turtle Armor While the Platinum Armor was awesome, it had its major flaws. Being the slowest and the least durable of the three, Logan set out to create a new armor. First he sought the help of his good friend, Paolo Martinez. Paolo pretty much only knew of Logan's turtle admiration, so he based his armor off of a turtle. This resulted in the amazing Turtle Armor. Logan's armor was now the most durable in SP. Also he carried a turtle staff to call upon his powerful friends or blast energy bolts. Also he throws Metal Shells similar to the ones in Mario Kart. In addition to this, he also carried a turtle blaster to shoot energy blasts. Relationships Friends * Vincent Bush * Paolo Martinez * Gregory II Fields (sorta) * Diego Lamas * Xiangwen Berry (ex-girlfriend) * Diego Guerra (not really) * Logan Clone Enemies * Diego Guerra (bitter rivalry) * Tanner Rodgers * Roodfire * Charade * Tre Postelle * Chadtronic * Cody Hwang * Gabi Tam Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes